


BloodLetting

by Neonbat



Series: SPN kink Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big cock Benny, Bottom Dean, I can't write porn without some kind of backstory, M/M, Minor Angst, Purgatory, Rimming, SPNkink bingo, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonbat/pseuds/Neonbat
Summary: Dean is a man on a mission, but sometimes it wears on him. Anger and frustration burn under his skin, chafed by the days of killing creature after creature. So he turns to the one person to have his back in this hellhole because it looks like the only other people he had trusted had abandoned him to the wolves.





	BloodLetting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really having fun with my bingo card so far. Can't wait to dig deeper!

There were times in this hellhole that Dean knew were going to leave their scars. Memories that would stay with him until the day something managed to finally punch his ticket for good. Purgatory was a dark place, and he thought he’d be able to match the darkness with his own blackened soul.

He was wrong.

The body count of the monsters grew day by day, staining his hands in layers of ichor so thoroughly even the river water struggled to cut through it all. Then there were times where the blood on him was his own. Those times—Well, they weren’t so bad.

“F-Fuck,” Dean grunted, fingernails peeling up the bark of the oak tree he was bodily pressed against. His cheek scraped the rough surface, but even the discomfort of the bark biting into a fresh cut on his cheek from a handsy shifter didn’t make him tap out.

Benny growled so deep Dean could feel it between his cheeks, traveling up his spine. “Like that do ya, Cher?” The vampire crooned, reaching up to give Dean’s pert ass a firm slap to pinken the freckled skin, sending Dean into a fresh string of curses.

Benny spread him open in the middle of the forest, parting his cheeks and licking a strip up his cleft with a fresh rumble. Dean never knew when the mood would strike Benny, or when he’d have to instigate, but the vampire hadn’t turned him down yet. Sometimes, Dean needed a distraction, and Benny was more than accommodating.

Especially when they got to the main event.

“God…fuck yes.” Dean panted, pressing his ass back to Benny’s probing tongue without care. Nothing could get the drop on them with Benny’s senses, and they hadn’t been caught with their literal pants down yet.

Dean resisted the urge to rut and wiggle, the solid weight of his erection bobbing eagerly between his legs. If he pressed too far forward, he’d scrape his dick against the tree, and he wasn’t that much of a masochist yet.

Benny’s tongue delved into him with a purpose, lapping at his slick hole. Every once in a while, Benny would turn his mouth and scrape his fangs against the muscular swell of Dean’s cheeks, biting down just enough to leave shallow pink lines on the pale skin. By the time they were done, it would ache to sit down, and Dean would carry the reminder of it for days.

“F-fuck Benny, come on!” He groused, clinging to the tree for dear life as Benny plunged his tongue deep.

The invading tongue swirled and stroked at his walls until his dick was weeping fat dew drops and he was trembling from the effort of not wagging his hips like a bitch in heat.

“Want it?” Benny chuckled low, pulling off to let two thick fingers rub against Dean’s wrecked hole. “Gotta be patient, or do you want me now?” Benny would let him pick how rough he wanted them to be, knowing Dean’s tolerance depended on how pissed he was on any given day.

Dean whined, pressing his forehead against the tree with a rough cuss. “Fuck me, dammit!” Benny had eaten him out enough where there was a little bit of leeway, and Dean wanted to feel it after today. He could feel them getting closer in his bones, but no matter how hard they pressed, how many things Dean cut down, they still hadn’t found him. It was like Castiel was deliberately trying to lose them.

Benny’s hand paused, and Dean could feel the weight of his eyes boring into his back. A handful of seconds later the vampire rose to his feet, and the sound of him going for his zipper nearly made Dean sag with relief. Thank fuck, for a moment there, Dean feared Benny was going to give him one of those comments that sounded way too close to concern for Dean to stomach.

A scorching heat pressed against his marked-up cheeks, solid and thick. Dean had fucked around plenty in the back of bars or trucks, but no one had ever wrecked him as thoroughly as Benny could. The first time the vampire had pressed into him, he’d almost blacked out, but now it only filled him with anticipation.

Dean widened his legs, arching his ass with a slow grind to feel the heat of Benny’s cock slide slowly between his cheeks, impossibly thick and so ready to split him in two.

Benny groaned low behind him, thrusting his hips in shallow jerks to drag his cockhead against Dean’s spit-slick rim.  A moment later the sound of Benny spitting into his hand quickened Dean’s pulse, and the weight of Benny’s dick momentarily departed from him.

Two strokes of his cock later, Benny returned his hands to Dean’s ass to spread him wide, baring Dean’s pinked and glossy hole for him to admire. His tip pressed against the slippery ring, probing shallowly to test Dean’s resolve to go in without any more prep than his tongue.

Dean moaned, pressing back into the delving eagerly. It never felt like it would fit at first, his entrance resisting the breech with eye-watering obstinance. Slowly, his body would allow it, opening wide around Benny’s domed tip until his head popped it and Dean closed around the thick ridge that scraped him hollow with every stroke to come.

Entering was almost the easy part. Benny was thicker towards the middle, heavy cock tapering out past his head to fill Dean so wide the hunter was sure his legs would buckle at any moment from the strain. Inch by agonizing inch, Benny advanced, occasionally slowing to rock his hips to pull the latest bit of him back and forth until Dean uttered a choked gasp that had him clawing at the tree for dear life.

Finally, Benny pressed balls flush to his ass, Dean panted, sucking in greedy breaths as he fought not to clench up around the substantial invasion. Despite the pain, his cock twitched below, drooling in anticipation.

“Goddamn boy, you’re something else.” Benny praised, grinding his hips to Dean’s spread cheeks. Benny was more liberal with his ‘sweet-nothings’ than Dean would like, but he didn’t have it in him to forbid it. A little part of him, one that disgusted him to dwell on, actually liked it.

“Sh-shut up and fuck me.” Dean managed, bumping his hips back against Benny even though it made stars bloom in his vision.

The faint snarl punctuating Benny tightening his grip to bruising said how much Dean was pushing it, but that was half the fun. Benny couldn’t take his indignation out on him, not if he wanted out of this place. It was prodding a bear with a stick and knowing it was muzzled and chained.

Benny’s hips backed off, only to slam home with a strength that sagged Dean’s chest against the tree. Dean was allowed two more testing strokes before Benny began to pound him in earnest, each hard-thrust threatening to buckle his body against the tree he so desperately clung to.

Conscious thought shattered in the waves of pleasure-pain that pulsed through his body in jarring sweeps. His ass blared mixed signals of ‘Oh god stop’ and ‘Keep fucking me till I die,’ melding nausea and euphoria in the pit of his stomach.

Benny was a piston, vampiric strength keeping the fatigue out of his body that would have had mortal men a quivering wreck by now, like Dean. Benny was turning him inside out, scraping out his insides that was equal parts punishment and reward.

Benny always knew when Dean was a moment’s away from collapse. As soon as Dean began to sag, Benny pulled free, leaving Dean feeling abruptly gaping and empty. A whine never had time to build in Dean’s throat before he was turned and unceremoniously scooped up with Benny’s broad hands gripped tight against his upper thighs and ass. Dean was picked up effortlessly and deposited over Benny’s waiting cock without warning.

Benny slid home, hilting him deep and punching out the air from Dean’s chest in one long keen. It shouldn’t feel so good to be manhandled like this, manipulated in a monster’s hands, but Dean could only writhe back against the tree as Benny fucked up into him with the determination of a madman.

Dean’s cock bobbed wildly between their bodies, leaking slick on their rumpled shirts that would have them reeking of sex and sweat until they chanced a dip in the river again. Every monster between now and then could look at them, and _now_ the vampire had railed him six ways til Sunday. Marked him up and claimed him.

Giving in, Dean reached to claw for purchase against Benny’s shoulders, hands clinging tight in a vain attempt to ground himself against the onslaught. His vision was fuzzing at the corners, breaths staccato bursts in his chest. Every time he tried to gasp for air, Benny would drive into him balls-deep, robbing him of the ability to fill his lungs.

“F-fuck!” Dean cried, screwing his eyes shut to try and stave off the pooling heat fast growing in his gut. He couldn’t resist being torn into like this, tipping him towards ecstasy faster than he wanted every time.

Below him, Benny practically purred, nosing his shoulder and neck with small kitten-licks so far removed from the bruising pace his hips kept. “Ready for me cher?” He crooned, voice rough and thick with bloodlust.

Another hard jolt of expectation had a spurt of precome spraying from Dean’s tip, splattering his shirt that clung to his sweat-slicked body. “Yes, god fuckin’ yes. Do it!” Dean moaned, bending closer and baring his neck for the vampire to take even more of his body.

His orgasm hit him the same time Benny’s fangs dove into his waiting flesh, and Dean was obliterated. He screamed, riding out the dual waves as his vision burst into a haze of static. He quaked through it all, trapped by the immovable rock of Benny’s body, speared at both ends.

Awareness came back to him in bursts. The sound of Benny lapping out the wound on his shoulder. The molten heat still spilling into his depths through lazy grinds of the vampire’s hips.  The dampness soaking his shirt, still warm from his spent cock lying heavy against his bent waist.

Consciousness was nebulous between Benny finally slipping free, a mess of thick fluid dripping down to the forest floor, and the vampire withdrawing from his neck. Dean slumped against his unlikely ally, satisfied that Benny could keep the first watch.

Dean’s clothes were righted, and he sighed as soon as he was placed on the ground, dimly aware of the murderous ache in his hips, or the fact that his jeans would need to be stripped off and cleaned as well as his shirt. He could feel the remains leaking between his cheeks. But that could wait until tomorrow. For now, he was content to let darkness take him, hand loosely gripped around his dagger even with Benny walking a slow circuit around their campsite.

Moments of peace were rare in Purgatory, but Dean had learned how to harvest them. He took them with the same merciless hand he used to carve a path through the monsters lurking around every turn, pursuing all with a single-minded determination.  He’d fallen into this limbo of blood and fangs with one purpose in mind, one that felt as far away now as it ever had.

As exhaustion dragged him under, he never heard Benny’s footsteps still, and a small snarl curl the vampire’s lips. Nor did he hear the crunch of familiar shoes that broke into the shallow clearing, or the concerned words that hung in the air moments after, drawn by Dean’s scream into the night. A voice gravel-thick and ever present in his dreams accompanied by too-blue eyes and the sensation of rough stubble against palm.

“…Dean?”

**Author's Note:**

> For more information, requests, or updates, go to: http://neonbat666.tumblr.com/ and search #Neon-writes or #Neon Write


End file.
